


Out Of The Shadows: II : Night Ranger

by WhatTheWentz



Series: Out Of The Shadows [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Merlin (TV), Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Vampires, Wolfram & Hart, a tiny bit better, book two, demon hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just under a year has passed since the Hunter's Supergroup had to face the half-demon Skye-Marie Jackson, and now they find themselves with new dangers arising.  Stuck between the insane Drusilla and Wolfram & Hart, the law firm quite literally from Hell, they have to arm themselves and prepare for fights.  With arguments ensuing and an ancient evil from Nicky and Andrew's past rising up again, the gang of heroes find themselves at ends.</p><p>As Nicky's dreaded nineteenth approaches, she may find this birthday might be her last birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was written quite a while ago, so please excuse my terrible grammar.

(Angel's Dream)

Angelus sat with the now insane Drusilla.

"Daddy....?  When can we kill her?"  She hummed.

"Yes, Dru... We can"  A smirk went across Angelus' face.

The small girl cried "Why are you doing this?!!?"

"Because.." Angelus took out a dagger and drove it across her wrist, lapping up the remaining blood, "I am your worst nightmare"

Suddenly, the whimpering, dark haired, green eyed girl had blue eyes and red hair.  It was Sapphire.

"No..."  Angelus whispered, his eyes turning tearful with remorse.

Drusilla put her hands around Sapphire's neck and snapped it with a deafening CRACK!!  Angel cried out her name.

(End Of Dream)

Angel awoke with a gasp.  Did that just happen?  Sapphire was missing.  Frantically, he looked around, then saw a note with Sapph's fancy handwriting.  He opened it.

_Dearest Angel,_

_I shall be out of town due to some ugly business I'd rather not mention.  I shall be back on Monday, hon.  I love you!!  And if Spike is a Jerk, tell him I'll beat him up.  See you Monday._

_Yours Eternally,_

_Sapphire_

Angel sighed and fell back.  This was gonna be a long three days.

Meanwhile, the other HSG members were fighting a witch.

"Man, this is like the time I"  Caspino began to reminice.

"CASPINO!  Time, place!   Not now!!"  Nicky yelled.

"Oh, go to f-" Caspino paused, not daring to swear around this anti-foulmouth.

Nicky's eyes went black.  She jumped against a wall, propelling herself in front of the witch.

"You know, for a witch, you're not discreet at all"  She telekinetically pushed him down onto a chair and took out her penknife.

The witch looked at her with wide doe eyes.

"Hmm...  _Pretty little fingers all in a row... One goes Chop!! and down to four_!"  Nicky illustrated her poem by placing the knife in between his middle and index finger.

"I'd tell her everything if I were you!"  Scarlette warned the witch.

"Get knotted!"  He snarled "I'm not afraid!"

Nicky sighed and put her knife at his throat.  He gasped.

"No, please!  I haven't done anything!"

"Well, let's see, you tried to cause Apocalypse 99, um" Jacob thought for more after he said this.

"You killed innocent humans"  Spike added.

"And went around, dressed like that"  Andrew gagged at the atrocious colour of yellow he was wearing.

Nicky nodded.

"That is true" She said, then punched him, knocking him unconscious.

"Night night" Spike said, waving.


	2. Chapter One

Nicky, Scarlette and Caspino sat in the cafeteria, looking through news papers.  A ginger-haired male waiter walked up to them.

"Your coffees, ma'am, sir"  He passed Caspino and Nicky two cups.

"So, The Two Fanged Idiot is still in his coffin?"  Scarlette stated, making them all laugh.

Nicky and Caspino simultaneously drank, then immediately spat it out and fell to the ground, yelling out.

"Nik!  What's wrong?"  Scarlette asked, worried.

"Ow!  It's salt!!  Holy salt....  Caspino and I can't..."  She coughed.

Caspino was out cold.  Then, the vision hit Nicole like a frieght train.

{Vision}

(Nicky's POV)

I saw a garden.  It looked old... I was creeped out.  Then, I heard soft humming.

"Run and catch, run and catch, I will catch and catch and CATCH!!"  It was Drusilla.

Everything buzzed around me.  Then, I saw the waiter who had gave me my drink.

"Drusilla!  Don't you have some work to do?"  He asked.

He looked to be in his mid 20's with his ginger hair spiked and blue eyes gleaming.  He looked like James Bond, with the Armani he was wearing.

"Yes, Mr Hart.  But shh!  The girl hears, like my stars and Miss Edith does not like little psychics, no, no"  She was one crazy-ass chick.

My vision blurred a little and I awoke back home.

{End Of Vision}

"Nicky, baby?  Nicky?!?"  Jacob yelled.

"Ugghhh..."  she responded "Water... now"

Jacob ran and got her a Bourbon instead.

"What... Who did you see?"  Scarlette asked.

Nicky was going to answer, but she suddenly, with a burst of supernatural energy, ran at a stranger in the room.  She was blonde, with brown eyes.  It was Angel's sire.

"Darla"  Nicky hissed.


	3. Chapter Two

"So, Nicky, been a long time.   Someone's been havin' their oatmeal"  Darla laughed.

She spun round, pinning Nicky to the wall.

A slightly disorientated Caspino asked "Vanessa?"

"Wha-"  Darla was cut off by Nicky spin kicking her suddenly.

"DON'T HURT HER!!!"  Caspino cried, then ran to Nicky, snarling.

"I'm Darla"   Darla's face changed into her demonic trueness.

Caspino looked confused, then passed out.

"How are you alive?"  Nicky growled.

"Ask your Uncles"  Darla smiled.

"I don't have any- Oh, damn.  You mean 'Uncles', right?  Like Cass Uncle?"   Nicole referenced her uncle Castiel "Scarlette, summon him"

"Castiel, get your angelic butt down here!"  Scarlette yelled to the sky.  (Author's note:  Haha, Joy)

Castiel appeared, with his confused look on his face.

"Hey, Cassbutt!  Wanna have a coke, sit 'n' chat about, oh I dunno, what the _Hell_  she's here for?"  Nicky asked, walking to her Uncle.

"She has been chosen"  Cass said in his usual monotone voice.

"Chosen for what, Cassie?"  Scarlette hissed.

"I am not a girl"  he said with no emotion whatsoever "That is in your future.  I cannot reveal it"

He disappeared.

"Asshole"  Nicky whispered.

"Well, this has been fun and all, but I-"  Darla began.

"Ain't goin' anywhere"  Nicky hissed.

Darla sighed.

"Alright..."


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cousin Joy wrote this. She's ultra Kawaii

Darla, Nicky and Scarlette sat in the library.

“What do you want anyhow?” Scarlette asked Darla.

“That's non of your concern Sparky!” Darla hissed.

“No one calls me that but Nicky, Andrew, Sapph and Angel!” Scarlette spat. 

“Ladies please!” Angel smirked waltzing in.

“Shut it you two fanged idiot!” Scarlette yelled. She was never normally like this. “What's wrong with you  my fiery little red head?” He asked pouting.

She shot him a death glare.

“Okay Sparks, I think you need to go sit outside and calm yourself, understood?” Nicky commanded. The red head looked at her cousin before giving in.

“What's wrong with her this afternoon?” Angel asked sitting next to Nicky.

“Merlin had to leave for a couple of months, but I'm not quite sure if that's why she's acting up” Nicky answered looking over her shoulder in concern.

“Anyways, What did Castiel mean 'your the chosen one'? Has he been watching that Scoobie-doo Movie again? Ya know the one, where Scoobie has to be sacraficed?” Nicky grinned.

Angel and Darla looked at her in confusion.

“Sorry forgot you wasn't from this century” Nicky smiled.

“You know I can't tell you Nicky, even if I wanted to” Darla stated coldly.


	5. Chapter Four

Caspino walked into Nicky's training room.  Nicky was kicking the living hell out of her kick bag

"Nicky, the more ya kick that thing, the worse shape it'll get in"  He smiled.

"HUH!"  Nicky grunted, her eyes going full demon "Who. Is.  Vanessa?"

"You really wanna know?  It's like finding out about Natalie, y'know, Andrew's girlfriend?"

"I know"

"She was a girlfriend of mine.   I-I loved her.  But then, she was pregnant with my daughter.  I was already over a thousand years old.  Nessa, she died giving birth to Luna.   Luna was a human until she accidentely killed someone, then she became like me.  But-But.... during World War Two, she died.  She got shot.  She was half human, so it killed my Luna..."  Caspino, looked down.

Nicky went and sat beside her friend.

"I would certainly like to hear more"  Darla smirked.

Caspino scoffed.

"Well, that's two Millenia of facts for you!"  he laughed.

Nicky got up and walked away as they started to talk.  Walking down the corridor, she noticed Scarlette.

"Nik!!"  Scarlette's voice was panicked.

"Scar?  What is it?"  Nicky asked.

"It's Drusilla!  She's here!  With that waiter guy!!  And-And they've got Merlin, Jake, Angel and Sapph!!"  she cried.

"Where?" Nicky looked worriedly.

"In the library!!"  They both ran as fast as they could, as Nicky could not teleport.

They burst into the library to see Drusilla holding a dazed-looking Merlin by the throat.  Her vamped face was inches from his neck.   Scarlette gasped.

"Don't hurt him!!"  she yelled.

"Ooh, but dearie, he is under my spell.  As is Daddy, the nasty psychic and the doggy!!"  Dru answered dreamily.

"Dru, let 'em go or I'll... I'll-"  Nicky paused.

Dru bit deep into Merlin's neck.  He went limp.

"NO!!!!"  Scarlette screamed, a large burst of energy escaping her, sending Dru flying.

"Y'know..."  Kyle began slyly "My client is a very strange woman"

"Oh, I know that for sure!"  Nicky said snidely.

Dru got back up, wailing.  The others snapped their spell suddenly.  Andrew, Iris, Spike and Wesley stormed in.

"Nice try, Drusilla.   These guys are a no-no.   Protected.   Got it?"  Iris hissed, baring her gleaming fangs.

Dru and Kyle made a break for it.

"Merlin!!"  Scarlette cried.

"I'm okay.   Just a little nip"  He smiled weakly.

"You're lucky she didn't exchange blood!"  Angel said, smiling.

"That would be a nightmare!"  Jake said, giving Nicky a slow kiss.

Scarlette hugged Merlin and smiled.

"Well, at least they're gone for now!  Now, I need to see Natalie"   Andrew ran off.


	6. Chapter Five

Nicky, Sapph and Scarlette sat chatting.  Jacob was talking to Giles about 'safety in the library' and Merlin was snoozing on the couch.

"We're gonna beat her, Nik"   Sapph said confidentely.

"Yet, I'm still afraid...."  Nicole frowned.

"Fear?"  Said a sudden English pitched voice.

The original wolfpire, Klaus stepped into the room.   Iris, who was standing with Tyler, froze.

"Oh, crap"  she whispered.

Tyler stood defensively in front of her.

"Don't worry, Iris.   I won't hurt you, sunshine..."  Klaus smirked, using his 900 year old nickname for her.

"Klaus!"  Nicky jumped up.

She and Klaus were good friends, although she didn't approve of his way of 'dealing with things'.

"I hear you've been having a few problems with one of the 'other' vampires."  Klaus referenced Angel's species.

"Yeah... We have"  Tyler growled at his sire.

He hated him.  Klaus had single handedly wrecked his life.   He drowned Tyler's mother.  And he did even worse to Iris.  He took her and her three sisters in, pretended to love them, then turned them.  After Iris defied him, he chased her, but never did catch her.

Iris looked at him warily.

"Anyways, I did not come alone"  Klaus began.

Suddenly, the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean who were old friends of Nicky's, walked in.  Nicky ran up and gave them both a smothering hug.

"HI GUYS!!"  She shrieked.

"Jesus!"   Sam said, hugging back.

"Hey, sweetheart"  Dean smiled.

They were demon hunters.  Nicky and Dean were best friends.


	7. Chapter Six

Nicky and Castiel sat in the Library.

“Cassbutt you have to tell her, she might freak but she'll finally find who she really is” Nik stated.

“Tell who what?” Scarlette smiled skipping in.

“I'll leave you two alone, Don't kill me when you find out sparks” Nicole smiled tapping her cousin on the back.

“Oi Cassbutt, what the hell does she mean 'find out'? What am I going to 'find out'?” Scarlette asked eyeing Castiel suspiciously. 

“Scarlette I have to tell you something important” Castiel sighed. 

“What Cassie?” Scarlette teased.

“I am your biological Father” Castiel stated.

Silence fell upon the library.

“Huh, funny I thought you said you where my Dad” Scarlette laughed.

“Scarlette please I'm serious” Castiel stated.

“Funny one Cassie, but sadly I aint buying it” Scarlette said looking into Castiel's eyes.

“You serious? OMG!” Scarlette screeched.

“He told you then” Nicky grinned popping her head round the door.

“LAMONT! HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN ABOUT THIS” Scarlette screamed.

“Take it your not taking this to well” Nicky grinned. 

“God I hate this family!!” Scarlette screamed storming out the Library. “Ooooooooh!” Nicky laughed.

“She's taking it bad Nicole, leave her to calm down” Castiel instructed.

“Oh shut up Cassie!” Nicky teased.

AN:  Now onto my part

"CASS!  Nicky!!!"  Andrew yelled, storming into the gaming room to find Nicky studying.

Well, studying Jacob anyways.

"What is your problem, man?"  Jacob growled ferally.

"Scarlette's gone missing.  Merlin can't find her!  What DID YOU DO?"  He snapped.

"Whoa..."  Nicky said.

"It wasn't that loud, Nicky, baby"  Jake said.

"No, really, WHOA!"  Nicky fell slack jawed into a vision.

{Vision}

Scarlette sat in an old treehouse by the river.  She seemed saddened.  But a hand was suddenly in sight.  A feral paw.  Almost a cat's.  It was Belle, the creature who murdered Nicky's parents.

"Hello?"  Scar asked.

And with a choked off scream, something bit her.  And killed her.

{End Of Vision}

"Scarlette.... NO!!"  Nicky got up into a full on sprint.

 _Please don't be too late!_ She thought to herself.


	8. Chapter Seven

As Nicky ran, she had a flashback.

{Flashback)

(Nicky POV)

I awoke to a loud smash downstairs.   Clambering out of my bed that was far too big for me, I made my way down.

 _LEAVE NOW, BELLE!!_ Daddy was shouting.

He never shouted.  Who was Belle?

"Daddy?  Mommy?"  I walked into the living room.

And screamed.  A dark haired woman was leaning over what was left of Mommy.  She turned to me.

"Andrew!!"  I cried, then remembered he was at the pub.

"My God, it's like looking at a picture"  'Belle' said.

"Why have you hurt my mommy and daddy?"  I asked.

"Because, I cannot get you yet.   In nine years, we shall meet again, child"  she ran out of the door with cat -like agility.

{End Of Flashback}

"SPARKY!"  Angel called.

Nicky saw something.  She jumped up with her unparalleled reflexes.   Scarlette was lying so still.

"Scar?  SCARLETTE!!??!!"  She cried.

Scarlette awoke.

"Oh, thank God!!"  she gave her cousin a smothering hug.

But before they could celebrate, Nicky felt a horrible pain in her shoulder.  She looked to see an angel sword through it.  She passed out immediately.

"NIK!!"  Scarlette shrieked.

Angel ran in, and threw the attacker away.  It ran with unnatural speed away.

Scarlette looked down at her dark haired cousin.  Iris ran in and gave her some blood.

"Take her home.  It's healing her!"  Tyler yelled from below.


	9. Chapter Eight

A few weeks later, Nicky was sitting in the library with Jacob, Sapph and Scarlette.  She had a Starbucks coffee in her hand and a laptop in the other.

"So...."  Jacob asked, resting his hand on her knee.

"What, sweetie?"  Nicky asked, moving a lock of her black hair back.

"How often do you have to take Iris' blood?"  he asked.

"Every day apparently"  she smiled.

"I'm keeping her to it!"  Scarlette smiled, taking a spoonful of her chocolate mousse.

Nicky sipped.  Sapph looked at all of them before suddenly falling back.

"Sapph!!!"  Scarlette cried, holding her friend.

"She is here"   Sapph blurted.

Angel suddenly ran in.

"Sapphire, honey, baby, are you okay?"  He asked, holding her close.

"Black rain.  When the rain falls, there will be death.  And fire will reign supreme...."  Sapph whispered before shaking her red head and coming back to them.

"What  was that?"  Scarlette asked.

"I don't know" they all replied.

Jacob helped Nicky up and they went out.  Just before class, Jacob turned Nicky around and kissed her gently at first, then more violently.  He went to her ear and whispered.

"For almost leaving me..."   He said calmly.

"I love you" she caressed every bit of his face.

He suddenly bent down and took out a golden ring.

"Marry me?"  he asked.

Nicky gasped, then cried "YES! YES! YES!!  I LOVE YOU!!"

She hugged and kissed him.

"Don't tell the others"  He whispered  "It's a pretty bad time"

He put the ring on a chain around Nicky's neck.

"I love you"  He kissed her shoulder.


	10. Chapter Nine

_"This is asking for trouble"_  Scarlette said to herself behind the lockers.

As both Jake and Nicole dissapeared, Scarlette ran to Andrew's office and banged on the door.  An annoyed Andrew opened the door.

“Scarlette I'm in a meeting, come back later” Andrew instructed.

“I have something urgent to tell you!” Scarlette panted.

Andrew looked at her bewildered.

“Jake asked Nicky to marry her, and she accepted” Scarlette stated.

“What?” Andrew asked in utter confusion.

“Look laserbrain your sister is marrying wolfboy! Is it that hard to comprehend?” Scarlette spat.

Meanwhile, Nicky and Jacob were sitting in class, holding hands and flirting.  Angel rolled his eyes and sat beside Sapph.

"Where's Scarlette?"  Sapph asked.

Before anyone could answer, the window smashed.   Nicky went into demon mode for defense.


	11. Chapter Ten

Looking out the window, Nicky saw Scarlette standing outside.

“You! Get here! NOW!” Nicky yelled at her younger cousin.

Frowning, Scarlette made her way into the corridor outside her class.

“What the fuck did you do that for?” Nicky spat grabbing her cousin.

“Sorry what?” Scarlette looked at he cousin in bewilderment.

“You are coming with me, Andrew is gunna be so pissed off you know that?” Nicky eyed her cousin.

“Not as much as he is with you...” Scarlette muttered to her self.

Knocking on the door, Nicky finished giving Scarlette a lecture about breaking windows.  Andrew opened the door to his office, now looking really pissed. “Nicole, Scarlette! Why don't you disturb me later, bringing the whole bloody family!?” Andrew whisper-shouted at his sister and ward.

“She smashed a window!” Nicky argued with her brother.

Andrew looked at Scarlette in shock, the at Nicole.

“Right both of you wait out here, my meeting is almost over, then we can talk” Andrew instructed.

After the meeting had finished a stern looking Andrew came out of his office. “Scarlette, Nicole, get inside now....”

Babbling consistentely about who's fault it was, Nicky and Scarlette did not notice the other in the room.

"Suns and stars and the funwell lars!"  Drusilla hummed "Bye, bye window..."

Scarlette looked at Nicky through her thick lashes.

"Apologise?"

"I'm sorry"  Nicky murmered half heartedly.

But, what would they do about _Dru?_


	12. Chapter Eleven

Nicky stood frozen.  Drusilla hummed, walker ever closer to her.

"Where's Grandmother and Daddy?  They will be disappointed to miss such a feast!"  she pouted "And where's my darling Spike?"

Scarlette answered "They wanna be forty miles away from you!"

Dru changed face into the terrifying vampire visage that Angel liked to keep buried.

"That's not very nice, witchy!"  she tutted.

Nicky stood defensively in front of her cousin.

"Well, you can't hurt her unless you go through me, bitch!"  an inhuman hiss escaped Nicky.

As her eyes went fully black, Nicky punched Drusilla, knocking her down.  Kyle walked in.

"Now, Miss Lamont, soon to be Mrs. Black, that wasn't very nice!"  He spoke as if Nicky was an infant.

"Sue me!!"  Nicky jumped and kicked him between the legs.

Pained, he fell to the floor.

With words that didn't belong to her, Dru said "Belle.  She's back.  And not alone!"

Nicky growled.

Andrew then saw from the corner of his eye about thirty demons and vampires.   Nicky, Scarlette and he all grabbed weapons.  Suddenly, the others ran in.  Tyler and Jacob were in wolf form.

"GO!"  Andrew commanded, taking out three demons with his angelic/demonic powers.

Nicky staked a few without any effort.  Holding hands, Merlin and Scarlette conjured up more power than any witch had ever, and wiped out the rest.  Before they could leave, they heard a familiar voice.

"I miss anything?"  It was Buffy's voice.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Nicole looked at Buffy.

"Hey Buff"  She said.

"Nicky.  Long time, no see.  You sure have grown"  Buffy said awkwardly, twirling her hair.

She knew Nicky disliked her.  Well, hate was more of a word.  Buffy turned to Angel and Sapph, who were standing close to each other.

"Angel.  Sapphire.  How are you both?"  She asked.

"We- We-"

"We're fine"  Sapphire said, warily.

She also hated Buffy.

"Okay, so Slutty the Vampire Layer is here!"  Scarlette said, pissed.

She knew what Buffy had done to Angel.  She knew she sent him to hell.

Jacob morphed back, alongside the exhausted Tyler.  Iris knelt beside Ty, hugging him close.

"Who's this gal?"  Buffy asked, anger clear in her voice.

"Scarlette.  Nik's cousin"  Scar smiled sarcastically.

Caspino and Darla walked in, flirting.

"DARLA!!"  Buffy yelled, a stake appearing in her hand.

She charged at Darla, but Caspino easily blocked her, his true features showing.

"Buffy!"  Giles said to his slayer.

He was her watcher.

"Guys... No fighting-AGH!!!"  Nicky suddenly felt the pain in her shoulder.

She dropped in agony.

"Iris!  Blood!  Now!!" Angel commanded.

Iris bit into her wrist, then put it to Nicky's lips.  Nicky swallowed gently.

"Thank God..." Jacob said, lifting Nicky up.

"Let's go for a walk, Jake.  I wanna stop feeling the anger here"  Nicky went outside with Jake.

Secretly, Scarlette followed.

"Nicky, I want you to run away with me"  Jacob said, his tone even.

 _What the fuck?_ Scar thought.

"Jacob... I-"

"Look, Nicky.  Please don't over-analyse things.  I want you to leave with me, have a normal life"  He blinked back tears.

"Oh, Jacob... I wish I could come with you.  But once you're a hunter, it's for life.  I can never be normal, I can never have what I want"  Nicky's voice cracked as tears rose to her dark eyes.

"But you can.   You don't have to be cursed forever"  He whispered, tilting Nicky's head up.

"But I'm a demon and an angel.   Something will always go wrong if I assimilate.  I want to be human, more than anything, but I can't!"  she cried.

Jacob drew her into his chest and hushed her.  He kissed the top of her head.

"Then, if it's what you have to do"  He sighed, "We stay here"

Nicky kissed her boyfriend on the lips.

"Thank you, Jacob"  She said.

Scarlette walked to her room.  Nicky also walked up the stone spiral staircase, wiping her eyes.  Jacob had went to the bar named TheLounge, where Nicky had promised to meet them.

"Scarlette!  Sparky, wait up!!"  Nicky ran up.

"What?"  Scar said, happy Nicky wasn't leaving.

"We're all going for a drink!"  Nicky smiled "I'll buy you drinks!  The bartender knows me!!"

"Okay!!!"  Scar applied her makeup as Nicky did and they headed to TheLounge.

When they got there, Angel and Sapph were speaking to Lorne, the owner and Angel's old ally.

"Hey guys!"  Nicky said, pulling her cloak around her.

Jacob walked up and hugged Nicky.  Looking at Scar, he mouthed  _I'm sorry_ to her.  When he pulled away from the hug, he met Nicky's eyes.

"Care to dance?"  He asked.

"Yes, sir"  Nicky curtsied.

Merlin walked to Scar and kissed her hand.

"May I have this dance?"  he asked.

"Yes, you may"  Scarlette smiled softly.

They all went up on the dance floor and started to dance to the beat of the Goo Goo Dolls' song Iris.  Dean and Sam were the only ones not dancing.  Lorne walked up.

"Hello, sweetpeas!  How come you aren't dancing with gals?"   Lorne asked.

"We don't mind watching..."  Dean answered.

"But Cola-Cube, I mean Nicky... is dancing.  And Angelcakes hates dancing!"   He smiled.

"We don't mind"  they said.

" _And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand, when everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am"_ Nicky sang under her breath as she spun under Jacob's arm.

"You're a good singer..."  He breathed into her ear.

"Not for stage.  I freeze up"  she said as the song ended.

"Next, ladies and gentlebabes, we have the karaoke time!"  Lorne called.

Jacob grinned.

"Oh, heck, no!"  Nicky groaned.

"Nicky wants to sing!"  Jacob told Lorne.

"I am so gonna kill you for this!!"  she growled, walking on stage.

Jacob smiled cheekily.

Nicky began singing Taking Over Me by Evanescence.

" _You don't remember me but I remember you,_ _I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide, what they dream and dream I do_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

Have you forgotten all I know and all we had, you saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand

I knew you loved me then

I believe in you

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

I look in the mirror and see your face

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

I believe in you

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

I believe in you

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_You're taking over me_

_Taking over me_ "  Nicky finished, then hopped off stage.

Lorne looked troubled, as he could read her mind.  Jacob kissed her softly.  Merlin and Scarlette were still dancing.   By the end of the night, they were all tired.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THERE IS A GRAPHIC DEPICTION OF CHILDBIRTH HERE

Nicky, Sapph, Angel, Jake and Scarlette sat in the living room.  Sapphire was softly chatting to Angel when she felt this sudden pain in her stomach.

"Agh!" she cried, dropping.

"Sapph!"  Nicky cried.

Angel held her as she started to writhe in agony.

"Guys!!"  Scarlette cried, "Four heartbeats in the room!"

Blood spurted down Sapph's pale legs.

"Is she-"  Jake began.

"Pregnant"  Angel said, taking Sapph's hand.

He already had a son, Connor, and that was how Darla died.  He couldn't lose Sapphire.  Sapphire's bloodcurdling screams echoed around the room.  Angel looked at Jake and Nicky.

"Help her!!!"  he cried.

Nicky then teleported a small girl into her hands.  The girl had perfect brown eyes and a tiny amount of red hair.

"Britney... she's called Britney"  Sapph sighed tiredly.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

 Scarlette, Angel and Nicky where sitting in the library, Angel and Scarlette cooing over Brittany.

“Nicky what's wrong?” Scar asked noticing her cousin.

Nicky sighed “I don't wanna talk bout it!”

She stated in practically a whisper before leaving.

“Nicky? Nicole!” Scar called over to her cousin trying to stop her.

Just as the young witch went to follow her Angel grabbed her wrist pulling her back.

“Leave her alone Sparks, she'll talk when she's ready” Angel instructed, pulling her into him.

Hugging Angel, Scarlette looked up at him – He knew something.

“Angel? What is it? What do you know?” The young witch frowned.

Angel shrugged the question off, still rocking his daughter.

“Angel O'Connor! What do you know?” Scarlette asked again, anger in her voice.

“Scarlette sit down and shut up!” Angel demanded.

“Angel I need to know!” The red head stated. 

Sighing Angel nodded.

“Nicky is nineteen in a matter of days, she only has a year left” Angel started.

Scarlette frowned bewildered.

“She won't die.... will she?” Scar asked hoping her cousin wasn't ill.“No, but she'll become a full demon...” Andrew said from the library entrance.

Scarlette turned startled.

“Your point dear guardian?” Scarlette asked jokingly.

“The point is that her free will could be taken away, and there's no way her transformation can be stopped” Andrew stated pulling his ward close “You understand that right?”.

Scarlette looked up at her cousin nodding.

“Surely there's something we can do! A spell or somethin!” Scarlette tried to reason with Andrew.

“No one knows for sure Sparks” Andrew hugged her regret in his tone.

Scarlette pulled away and raced up the stairs.  She saw Nicky looking at Jacob, her eyes soulful.

"I'm sorry, Jake, but I have a year!"  She cried.

"Andrew and Sapph made it through the change just fine!"  He argued back.

"Jacob, I'm sorry, but I am prophesied to be evil!"  She said, tears rising.

 _Evil?_ Scarlette ran to the library, quickly.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Scarlette searched desperately through the Lamont family books.

"C'mon, c'mon!"  She said, not minding Giles' angered look.

"You won't find it"  Nicky's voice made her gasp.

She never even noticed her.

"Nicky, there's gotta be some way-"

"No.  There isn't.  I'm sorry"  Nicky looked down, "It happened to all my Doppelgangers.  All five"

"What about... this one?"  Scar pointed desperately.

"Sparky, this is Eli.  Eli Masters.  Died, five hundred years ago.  Became a vengeful spirit.  Klara, a vampire.  Louise, same"  Nicky explained.

Scarlette looked at her cousin, her blue eyes welling up with tears.

"I gotta accept it, Sparks.  I'm going to hell, one way or another.  And when I become... this, I want you to run away.  Take Jacob.  Look after him"  Nicky looked at her cousin sincerely.

"But Nicky..."  Scar began, taking a shaky breath, "You can't leave"

Nicky was about to begin when she saw fellow student (and a zombie), Luke Andersen walk in with his girlfriend Freya.   Freya was a petite and small half demon, whilst Luke was tall.   Luke was a good zombie though, didn't have it in him to kill anyone.

"Hey Dudettes!"  Freya said, warily looking at Giles.

Luke looked at Nicky, then at Scarlette, his dark eyes gleaming.

"So, Scar, you got Trig?"  he asked.

He and Scar were good friends.

"Whoah!  Who died?"  Freya asked.

Then, seeing her boyfriend sigh, she immediately took it back.

"What's up, Nicky Nicky Nik Nik?"  She asked.

"Eh, not much" Nicky lied.

"Not much?  So not much is the possibility of losing your soul and going all badass on us all?"  Luke was half-psychic, he could tell when Nicky lied.

"Shi-Damn!"  She said, looking down.

"Wait, how did-"

"Psychic"  Freya and Nicky interrupted Scarlette.

"Cool!"  Scar grinned.

Luke looked at the door as Jake, Merlin and Caspino walked in.  Scarlette jumped up and gave Merlin a kiss, making Giles almost drop his cuppa tea.  Luke scoffed, whilst Jake looked hard at Nicky.  It was strange, he knew every detail of her, from her heart shaped face to her almond brown eyes and her dark curls that cascaded down her back, but he almost didn't recognise the girl, the adult in front of him.

"Hey"  Was all he could say.

"Hi..."  Nicky responded, kissing his cheek.

He shied away.  With a sudden crack of lightning, the silence broke.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Nicky awoke to the sound of her alarm buzzing.  She was enveloped in Jacob's arms, and could hear his soft, gentle snoring.  She turned as he also wakened.

"Hi"  She said softly, drowsily.

"Hey"  He yawned, "Happy Birthday"

Nicky took his hand and kissed it.  He sighed.

"One year left"  He said, hurt and tears rising, "One year before I lose you"

She hated seeing him upset.

"I'm sorry I was annoying the other day"  She said, kissing him gently.

He kissed back.

"Might as well enjoy my final year"  She smiled.

They kissed more and more, when a sudden knock on the door made them break apart.  Scarlette peeked around the door.  It was her birthday also.

"Hey!  A PG rated scene going on, huh?" she smirked.

Nicky laughed.

"Happy Bday, Nik!"  she started to bounce childishly on the bed.

She then handed Nicky a box.  It was wrapped up in gold and silver ribbons, with a dark label.  Nicky read the scribbled writing.

_To the most awesome cousin, Happy Birthday._

_Lots of love and wishes from Scarlette, the second awesomest cousin!_

Nicky unwrapped the gift eagerly.  Inside the box was a necklace.  It had a golden clasp, a golden chain and a thick amethyst gem, surrounded by gold.  Nicky gasped.  It was beautiful.

"Scarlette..."  She said, "I love it!"

Jacob reached down and gave Nicky his own present, a diamond-encrusted Ipod, coloured in black.

"I got all your favourite songs on it"  he said, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, Sparky!  Almost forgot!  Jake and I collaborated for your gift"  She passed Scarlette a parcel, wrapped up in blue.

Scarlette tore at the box.  She then saw four tickets to see her favourite modern-day band, Train, and a Train t-shirt from Jake.  She squealed, then smothered them both in a hug.   They all went downstairs to see the others.   Sapphire, Angel and Britney were sat beside two massive piles of presents.  Sapph walked up and gave her two best friends a hug.  She then picked up two presents.  Britney tried to reach for Scarlette, but when she couldn't, she pouted, crossing her tiny arms.

"Mummy!"  she said.

Nicky knew Britney had slightly accelerated growth.

"What is it, Brit?  What do you want?"  Sapph asked, lifting her from Angel's arms.

"Scaw... Scawette!"  she said cutely.

Scar and Nicky opened their gift from Sapph.  Nicky got a beautiful lily corsage, with a blue dress that Sapph had made herself.  Scarlette got a very pretty cuff bracelet with her name etched into it.  After opening all the presents, Nicky, Scarlette, Sapphire, Rose, Iris and Freya went out to town.

They sat in an Italian restaurant, chatting.

"No, I wouldn't go that far!"  Nicky laughed, making the others join in.

Scarlette drank her flute of champagne, then said to Sapphire "She never goes that far!"

"Angel's gonna kill me if I get drunk, y'know"  Sapph ate a bit of her risotto.

"C'mon, it's the Nikster and I's birthdays, Sapph.  We forbid you from not getting drunk!"  Scarlette giggled.

"Whatever the Birthday girls say!"  Sapph drank her flute.

"Photograph!"  Freya commanded.

"Oh, no!  Not a photo!"  Iris moaned.

"C'mon Ire, Have a lil fun!"  Rose said, taking out her camera.

The girls huddled together as Freya floated the camera telekinetically.  A flash, then the photo was taken.  Nicky quickly drank a vial of Iris' blood.  It was her last dose needed.  She smiled, then her phone buzzed.  She looked to see a text from her brother.

_Nat & I decided to call it quits.  Sorry 2 ruin ur evening.  Have a gud time. Andy:)_

"Oh, God."  Nicky said.

"What?  What's wrong?"  Sapph asked.

"Andrew and Nat, they split"  Nicky said, "He'll be okay"

"Fuck, I think I might be a bit drunk"  Sapph smiled.

"Oh, my God, Sapph, did you just swear?  Ohh!!" Scarlette said sarcastically.

"I think I did"

By the time they got in, it was 11:36.  Nicky and Sapph stumbled to the sofa, giggling.  Scarlette went and snuck booze from Giles' closet.   But before they could drink it, they heard a creak.  They all stood up.  Sapph couldn't sense who it was.

"Hello?"  Nicky called, going down the corridor.

But suddenly, catching her off guard, Kyle jumped out and plunged an archangel sword deep into her chest.  She cried out, alerting the others.  Jacob walked down the stairs and saw her.

"Nicky!"  He cried, catching her.

Kyle was long gone.  Nicky's eyes and mouth glowed white and the light consumed her.  Then, nothing.  She was completely still.


	18. Epilogue

Angel placed the ever-so-still Nicky on her bed.  Jacob hadn't stopped crying since the previous night.  Scarlette was so lost, and Britney kept asking 'Where's Auntie Nicky?'.  Angel remembered the circumstances on how they met.

{Flashback}

A little girl walked through the surbuban areas of Los Angeles with no fear, just hope.  She was a five year old, with pretty brown ringlets, and dark eyes.  Her name - Nicole Lamont.  She walked down a dark and deserted alleyway when she heard a voice.  It was a male voice, heavy, rough.

"Hey, lil girl!"  Said the voice.

Nicky looked to see a man, in his mid-30s.  He had green eyes, and blonde hair that shone black in the dark.  She was a corner away from home, her parents trusted her.

"Come here, kid!"  The guy said.

"My mommy told me not to speak to strangers"  She turned, but the man grabbed her wrist.

She demon-faced, but the man seemed unfazed.  She screamed.  Then a sudden invisible savior jerked the attacker off.  The man who saved her touched her wrist, making her eyes go wide.

"Vampire"  She said.

The attacker punched the vampire, making him change face.  Yet again, the attacker seemed not bothered.  He punched the vampire again, making him fall to his knees.  Nicky gasped, and using her little power to send him flying into a garbage can.  The attacker scampered away.  The other guy, the vampire, changed back.

"What the hell?" he said, confused.

"I-I'm a hybrid.  An angel and a demon"  She helped him up.

"What's your name?"  He asked.

"Nicole.  Nicole Lamont.  But, please, call me Nicky"  She answered.

"My name is Angel.  And it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Nicky"  he grinned, ear to ear.

{End Of Flashback}

He couldn't let her die.  He simply couldn't have.  Caspino took one of her hands.

"You are one of the kindest souls I have ever known, and we all love you.  Resto, Muchacha Querida (Rest, Dear Girl)" He softly kissed her hand.

"Please come back, Nicky"  Jacob cried.

"We have to bury her"  Luke said, his voice soft.

"No!  We can't.  I don't want her to rot!"  Jacob said, anger in his tone.

"Cremate then"

"So that there will be nothing left to mourn?  Just ashes?"  Jake growled, standing up.

"We can't leave her here.  She'll rot anyways!"  Luke said back.

But what they didn't notice was the steadying of Nicky's pulse.  And the movement of her hand.  She sat up, gasping for air.

"Oh, my God!"  Scar said, her eyes wide.

                                                                THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the next book, Dead On Arrival.


End file.
